


I Am Loki

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, songvid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This vid explores the ways in which Loki's story mirrors the outsider narrative of early feminists and the relativity of gender archetypes which...</p><p>Oh, hell, who am I kidding. It was funny.</p><p>I mean, only one word in the whole song doesn't fit. That one word just happens to be the most important word in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Loki

**Author's Note:**

> "I Am Woman" recorded by Helen Reddy. This vid premiered at the Tribal Forces con - thank you to the con for including my vid, and to the audience for their highly gratifying reaction.
> 
> Can also be viewed at http://belladonna.org/Songvids/IAmLoki.mov

 

Can also be viewed at http://belladonna.org/Songvids/IAmLoki.mov


End file.
